Free For All
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: Turns out, Maven being the worlds only genetic clone has some problems. Such as the Brotherhood, ATCU, and HYDRA wanting him so they can recreate his DNA. Can someone create another clone so Maven can go on vacation?
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers and SHIELD agents were back in their universe. Takeda, Hunter, and Stark back alive, thankfully. Maven was walking along outside of the Avengers Tower, thinking.

He was glad to be home. Maven looked around, enjoying the freedom. He never noticed the people sneaking up on him. The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants had heard of Maven, and wanted him to join them.

One of the Brotherhood members pulled out a length of cloth and began to choke Maven with it, gagging him. Maven reached for the cloth, trying to get himself free.

He couldn't, it was too tight around his neck. Maven's wrists were restrained. He was dragged off.

* * *

"We got him boss," Quill said as he entered with Maven. Magneto looked up, "Good...good." Maven glared at Magento. "What is your name?" Magneto asked. Maven glared, wishing he could bite his head off.

Magneto reached forward and undid the gag, "Your name." Maven tried to bite him. Maven growled at him. "He's a feisty one" Callisto said. Maven growled at her.

"See what I mean," Callisto said. Magneto nodded in agreement. Maven growled at Magneto again. "Gag him," Magneto commanded. Callisto and Quill nodded and moved forward.

They grabbed and roll of duct tape and taped his moth shut. Maven glared at him.

* * *

Maven was chained in a cell, when a silver haired man who looked a lot like Pietro entered. "Pietro?" "How do you know him?" "He's my brother" The man blinked at him.

"Pietro does not have a brother," the man mused. Maven frowned in confusion. "Who are you?" He asked. The man did not answer. "Who are you?!" Maven repeated.

Again, the man did not answer. "Answer me! Who are you?!" Maven yelled. Maven recieved no answer. He growled. "I'm his father" The man said quietly. Maven's jaw fell open in shock.

"You're...his father?" The man nodded. "Whats your name?" Maven asked. "Peter Maximoff" Maven looked down. "Why do you look like my son?"

"I uh...I'm his clone." "His clone?" Peter asked. Maven nodded. "How did that happen?" Peter wondered aloud. Maven shrugged, "HYDRA." Peter frowned, "HYDRA created you?"

Peter frowned deeper, his son had a clone created by HYDRA. "So you're HYDRA," Peter said harshly. "Don't. Call. Me. Hydra" Maven growled. "You were created by them. You're their construct."

Maven violently pulled at his restraints. Peter took a step back. Maven growled menacingly at him. Peter shook his head and ran off. Maven didn't care if this guy was the father of Pietro and Wanda.

He had no right to call Maven a 'HYDRA construct'. Maven was a person. Not a construct. No one would ever make him think differently.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter wandered around. His son had a clone made by HYDRA. It wouldn't have bothered him that much under normal circumstances, but it was HYDRA.

"Damn HYDRA construct," Peter muttered. He shook his head and headed off. Maybe this clone could help him find Pietro and Wanda. "Where are my children?" Peter demanded as he walked into Maven's cell.

"I would tell you but I'm just a HYDRA construct" Maven said sarcastically. "Tell me where they are!" Peter growled. "Hmm," Maven pretended to contemplate that.

"No" Maven growled. Peter growled lowly. "They are my children! Tell me where they are!" He shouted. "Make me" Maven challenged. Peter approached him.

"Tell. Me. Where. They. Are!" "Make me," Maven sang. Peter grabbed him by the collar, "Tell me where my damn children are!" "I'm not telling you where they are," Maven smirked.

A explosion came from outside. He whipped his head around to see what had happened.

"It's the Avengers" Callisto said. Maven smirked upon hearing it was his friends.

Peter ran out upon hearing who it was. As he got out to the hallway and looked around, Psylocke snuck up on him. She knocked him out telekinetically.

Pietro ran to Maven. He quickly freed his clone/brother. "You okay?" Pietro asked in concern.

"I'm fine" Pietro hugged him, "Let's go." Maven looked at Peter and said" That your dad?"

Pietro looked at him and nodded. "He called me a construct of HYDRA" Maven said his voice breaking.

"You're not a construct of HYDRA," Pietro said firmly. Maven sniffled and looked down.

Pietro hugged him tightly, "You. Are. A. Person." Maven sniffled and hugged back tightly.

Wanda ran in. "Maven!" She cried. She joined the hug. Maven sniffled as he was hugged by his siblings.

"Let's get out of here," Maven mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

The Avengers headed back to their tower. Maven was still thinking about what Peter said to him. It upset him. Maven hated that they still thought he was just a HYDRA construct.

It made him hurt. He was more than just a construct. Maven was just upset that not everyone knew that. But he knew it. And his friends knew it Which relaxed Maven slightly. But Peter was Pietro and Wanda's father...It hurt Maven's brain to think about it. Peter was Pietro and Wanda's father so it kinda made him Maven's father..

Maven's brain began to ache again. Maven put his head on Pietro's shoulder. Pietro smiled at him. They boarded the Avenge-Jet and flew off. Maven rested in a chair, feeling sleepy. He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Maven awoke a while later, back in the Tower. He sat up and blinked. Maven slid out of the bed and headed to the dining room. Maven found the other Avengers, along with SHIELD, in the dining room. "Good morning Maven," Wanda greeted. "Morning," Maven mumbled, thinking about what Peter had said to him.

Wanda and Clint went off to "train" while Pietro went for a run. Stark and Banner headed to the lab and Steve and Natasha to their room. Maven was left with Coulson and his team.

Being alone with a group of SHIELD agents made Maven nervous. "Okay Maven. Spill. What's wrong?" May finally asked. "Am I just a HYDRA construct?" Maven blurted out, "Pietro and Wanda's father said I was and in a weird way he's my father...is he right?"

There was silence as his words sunk in. "No. You are more than just a construct," Daisy said firmly. Maven still looked down. "Maven. You. Aren't. A. Construct," Jade said, "And if you want, I will kick his a** for saying that to you."

Maven stared at her. "Thank you. But no," Maven said. "Still shouldn't have called you that," Jade muttered. The team all exchanged looks. "How...How IS he alive..." Daisy wondered.

"Hey. I was dead but now I'm alive," Hunter pointed out "He has a point," Takeda agreed. "They're right," Jade sighed. "Did you just say that I'm right?" Takeda teased.

"Shut up," Jade muttered, her tone not angry though. "Admit it. You missed me," Takeda said. Jade surprised him by giving her brother a hug, "Yeah. I did...I nearly killed Pietro." "You what?!" Takeda cried.

"I nearly killed Pietro," Jade admitted, "And also was a completely and utter b*tch to Maven." "It's fine," Maven reached up to pat the top of her head. It was a rather hilarious sight, especially since Maven was actually a few inches shorter than Pietro, making him shorter than Jade.

What made it even more hilarious and adorable was the childlike look on Maven's face. Takeda snapped a photo of it, to use as blackmail later on. Maven started to play with her hair, entertained by it.

Jade swatted his hand away and gave him a stern glare. Maven smiled innocently at her.

* * *

A few hours later, Maven was outside again. He was getting some fresh air, bored from being locked up all day. He watched as a black SUV drove up and a bald man got out.

The man approached Maven. "May I help you?" Maven asked innocently. "There have been some recent reports about disturbances in this area. May we talk to you?" The man asked. Maven eyed him suspiciously.

"Fine," Maven begrudgingly agreed. A black bag was promptly shoved over his head, blinding him. "What the hell!" Maven yelled. "You joining us," a female voice said before Maven felt rope being tied around his mouth area.

Something pricked the back of Maven's neck and he passed out.

* * *

Maven awoke a while later, all tied up. In addition to being tied up, Maven had a cloth shoved into his mouth. He twisted and turned, trying to get free. Maven couldn't get free, though.

Rosalind Price entered. "What is your name?" Rosalind asked, undoing the gag. "What's yours?" Maven snarled back. "I asked first," Rosalind replied. Maven shrugged, "Not telling you."

Rosalind glared at him. Maven grinned cheekily back. Rosalind placed the gag back over Maven's mouth and walked out. "He knows how he was created, find out using any means necessary" Rosalind said to Banks.

Banks nodded, "If SHIELD has him, think of who else they could have." "Exactly what I'm going to ask Coulson about," Rosalind replied.

* * *

Back at the Avengers tower, Pietro was losing his mind. Maven was missing. Again. Pietro paced around the Tower. "Maven is missing!" Pietro cried. He continued to pace. "Who could've taken him?!" Pietro mused.

Coulson walked in at that moment. "Rosalind Price is visiting in fifteen minutes," he told his team. "What for, sir?" Daisy asked. "I don't know. Roz said she has a few things she wants to talk to me about," Coulson said.

Cassie gagged. "Who's Roz?" Takeda asked. "Rosalind Price. She's kinda-sorta DC's girlfriend and in charge of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit..." Daisy said, trailing off, "DC, could she feel they are 'advanced threats'?" She nodded to Cassie, Jade, and Takeda.

"That...I am not sure..." Coulson said, frowning. "Why would we be an 'advanced threat'?" Takeda wondered. "You're half mutant" Cassie stated. "That makes sense," Takeda nodded.

"Well if Price thinks she's gonna be getting either of you, she's wrong," Bobbi stated. Jade patted her cheek, "You are quite protective." Bobbi blushes slightly as Rosalind Price entered.

"Phil," Rosalind greeted. "Roz. It is so good to see you," Coulson said warmly, embracing her. "I see you have some new additions," Rosalind noted.

"What is it you came here for?" Daisy asked bluntly. "SHIELD has a clone. We brought him in," Rosalind stated. "Another clone?" Daisy asked. "There's two?" Rosalind asked.

"Just one we know of, Maven" "Well we have one who was found right outside of this building." "Who does he look like?" Rosalind pointed at Pietro, "Him...but shorter."

Pietro froze. "You have my brother!" He yelled. "Brother? He's a clone," Rosalind said, emphasizing the word 'clone', "He can't be your brother." Wanda glared and said" He has the same DNA as Pietro so they're brothers"

"Because he's a clone," Rosalind pointed out, "Who created him anyway?" "HYDRA" Rosalind turned to stare at Coulson, "You have a clone created by HYDRA working for you? What else do you have working for you, mutants?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalind walked back to the group, "Banks will be here with the clone in an hour." "He has a name," Pietro growled. "I know," Rosalind replied calmly. Pietro glared at her.

The next hour passed slowly. Soon, Banks arrived with Maven. Maven was bruised and had a cut lip. Pietro glared at Rosalind. "You hurt Maven," he growled. Rosalind sighed, "I'm sorry."

"You hurt. My. Brother," Pietro stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry," Rosalind repeated. Pietro glared at her. "Pietro. I'm fine," Maven spoke up. Pietro hugged Maven tightly.

"How bad did they hurt you?" Pietro asked. "I'm fine," Maven assured him. Pietro nodded and hugged him again. Maven hugged back. Wanda soon joined the hug.

Maven was happy to be back with his family. Maven let himself be smothered by his siblings, he was just happy to be back. Rosalind and Banks left, and the Tower returned to normal.

It stayed like that for about a week; then all hell broke lose again.

* * *

Maven was confined to the Tower, not allowed out. He hated it. Maven hated being cooped up. He wanted to be free. So Maven snuck out. He didn't care if he was going to get in trouble.

Maven wandered around New York City. Maven never noticed the figures sneaking up on him. HYDRA had found the location of their construct and was hellbent on getting it back.

Maven was too well protected at the Avengers Tower, but now he was out and about. One of the HYDRA agents motioned to the other, who nodded. He quickly kicked Maven in the shin.

Maven went down on his knees. The second HYDRA agent grabbed him from behind. He was dragged into a car. The door was shut and Maven was taken off. A black bag was placed over his head as they drove.

Maven didn't know who it's that was taking him, but he sighed nonetheless. "Why is it always me?" He muttered. He was taken off to HYDRA. Maven had fallen asleep on the ride, and when he woke up he was in an unfamiliar place.

He was chained up, a screen in front of him. "Maven. Our Maven," a man said. Maven growled. "Welcome home," the man said, a HYDRA symbol looming in the background.

Maven hung his head, feeling hopeless. The man started the machine up. Maven was forced to stare at it. "Clear your mind," the man said, "Do what is best. What is best is that you comply."

Maven shook his head the best he could. "Compliance will be rewarded," the man said. Maven's mind went blank. "You are HYDRA. You are ours. You do as we say," the man said.

"I am HYDRA. I am yours. I do as you say," Maven repeated. "Good," the man smirked. He disconnected Maven from the machine. Maven stood and faced his master.

"I want you to take down the Avengers," his master commanded. Maven nodded blankly. He headed back to the Avengers Tower. Maven would do as his boss commanded.

"Maven. Where the hell were you?" Pietro demanded. "Out," Maven replied. "Out where?" Pietro asked. "Just out and about," Maven replied. Pietro frowned at him.

Maven smiled and walked away. He headed to the utility room. Maven knew the best way to shut down the Avengers was to shut down the Tower. And to do that, he had to mess up the electricity.

"What the hell are you doing?" Pietro asked, walking in. "None your business," Maven muttered. Pietro frowned as Maven suddenly spun around and ran at him.

Pietro narrowly dodged him. "What the hell are you doing, Maven?" Pietro demanded. "Taking you out," Maven replied, running at Pietro again. Pietro couldn't dodge this time, and was hit.

Pietro stumbled back from the punch. "Maven please don't do this!" Pietro shouted. "Maven. Please," Pietro begged. Maven shook his head at Pietro and grabbed a cloth from his belt, making a knot and shoving it into Pietro's mouth.

He then tied his wrists. Pietro whined softly. Maven tied his ankles. Maven propped Pietro up and continued on with his mission. "Mmph" Pietro tried speaking.

Maven ignored him. Pietro tried yelling "Maven!" though it came out as "Mmph" Maven continued to ignore him. "Maven!" He tried shouting again and again it just came out as "MMPH!"

Maven tightened the gag. "Mmph!" He yelled. Maven turned back to his work. He attached what he needed to and hit the button. Maven threw Pietro over his shoulders.

While Maven ran off with Pietro, the fuse boxes began to spark. Then, they exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

While Maven ran off with Pietro, the other Avengers ran to the utility room. The room was smoking when they got there. Stark grabbed a fire extinguisher and began putting out the flames. When it was all done, he stepped up to survey the damage. Many of the wires were damaged. "Dammit," Stark muttered.

"How bad is it?" Vision asked. "Fried our mainframes and everything," Stark said, his tone frustrated. Stark began working on the wires. He swore a few times as they shocked him. Stark swore as another wire shocked him. He pulled his hand away and shook it. "Stupid wires," Stark muttered. "It seems like there is a virus," he muttered. "A virus?" Vision asked.

Wanda said" Where's Pietro?" Stark looked around and shrugged. She looked around, looking for Pietro. Wanda didn't see Pietro. She didn't see Maven either. "Where's Maven?" She asked. "He's missing too?" Stark asked distractedly. "Yes," Wanda said, frowning at him. Stark continued his work on the wires. Bruce went through the security footage and saw Maven and Pietro fighting.

"Guys..." He said slowly, "I think you need to see this. He turned the tablet to show them the video. "But...But why?" Wanda whispered upon watching the video. "I don't know," Bruce replied. Wanda growled in frustration. She wanted to know why her brothers were fighting. "Why did he attack Pietro?" Steve wondered aloud. He wondered why Maven would turn on them.

"He's been brainwashed" Steve realized. "What?" Wanda turned to stare at him. "Maven. He's brainwashed," Steve said. "How do you know?" Wanda asked. "Why else would he attack Pietro," Steve pointed out. Wanda thought about that before nodding. "I guess you're right." "We'll get him back," Steve said. They headed off to find Pietro and Maven.

"Let's check HYDRA first," Stark suggested. "How could this have happened," Wanda whispered. "I don't know," Clint said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Wanda sighed and leaned into the touch. Clint smiled at her. Wanda smiled back. "They'll be fine," Clint hugged her. "I hope so," Wanda murmured. "They will be," Clint said firmly.

* * *

"Which base?" Stark asked, pulling up a map. "All of them," Wanda said. They stared at her. "We can't exactly do that," Stark pointed out. Wanda huffed in annoyance. Steve looked at the map, thinking. There were numerous bases around the area. They couldn't go to them all. But they could hit some. It would require them breaking into groups.

Groups of two or three. He would keep those in Coulson's team together. And those in the Avengers together. And probably keep the couples together, mainly so he could stay with Natasha. "Wanda, you and Clint have this base," Steve pointed to one of them. Clint and Wanda nodded. "Banner, you, Stark, and Rhodey have this one," Steve pointed to a different base.

The three nodded. "Director Coulson, you and Agent May have that one," Steve pointed to a third base. Coulson and May nodded. "Daisy, you and Lincoln have this base here," he motioned to another. "Hunter, you and YoYo have this one," Steve pointed to another base. Hunter and YoYo nodded. "Mack. You and Joey are here," Steve pointed to a different base.

Mack grinned at Joey, "Sounds great." Nearly everyone rolled their eyes. Joey blushed at that. "Cassie. You and Takeda have this one," Steve pointed one out. Cassie winked at Takeda. He grinned back. "Bobbi, you and Jade are here," Steve pointed to another base. The two grinned at each other. Takeda mimed gagging.

Jade flipped off her brother. "Natasha. You and I will take this one," Steve pointed to a final base. Natasha smiled and nodded.

* * *

Clint and Wanda headed to their base. The two snuck through the base. "I hope he's here," Wanda whispered. "Me too," Clint agreed. Something ran past them. They both stopped in their tracks. The blur passed them again. Clint cautioned Wanda to step back as he loaded an arrow. Clint let the arrow fly.

Maven swore as the arrow pierced his shoulder. He stopped to pull it out when Wanda appeared next to him. Wanda instantly shot her powers at him. Maven fell to his knees, gripping his head. Wanda's powers worked there way into it. Maven cried out, gripping his head tighter. Wanda's powers erased the brainwashing. Maven fell to his knees with a groan.

He shakily stood up. What? What happened?" Maven asked. "Maven?" Wanda carefully called out. "Wanda?" Maven replied. Wanda carefully approached Maven. Maven threw his arms around her. She hugged back. "Are you okay?" Maven asked. Wanda nodded. "Good," Maven hugged her again. "Where's Pietro?" He asked.

Wanda stared at him, "You don't know?" Maven shook his head. Wanda frowned at that. Maven didn't remember? "You don't remember?" Clint asked, walking out. "Remember what?" Maven asked. "You...you took him," Wanda said gently. "I did what?" Maven asked. "You took Pietro," Wanda repeated. Maven looked down, feeling bad.

"You were brainwashed," Wanda assured him. Maven looked down still. Wanda hugged him. Maven hugged back. "Let's go find Pietro now," Wanda said.  
Clint kept an eye on Maven, unsure if his brainwashing was completely gone. Wanda seemed to trust him, though. So Clint kept his eyes on Maven. Just to make sure he wasn't brainwashed still.

But it seemed like he wasn't. "I'm sorry," Maven repeated for the millionth time. "Don't be," Clint said firmly. Maven looked down but nodded. Clint patted his shoulder. Maven smiled shakily. Clint gave him a surprising hug. Maven hugged back. Wanda smiled at the scene. Her boyfriend and brother. Getting along. Wanda was happy about the scene.

Now she just had to find Pietro and all would be happy. Clint kicked down a door to see if the room had Pietro in it. It didn't. The room was empty. He wanted to find Pietro as bad as the others did. Pietro was his friend. His brother almost. No. Pietro _was_ his brother. Pietro was a brother to Clint. Everyone in the Avengers were like siblings to Clint. Except Wanda. She was more. Wanda was way more to Clint.

He loved her. Clint was totally in love with Wanda. Totally, completely, head-over-heels in love with her. They soon were at another room. Clint motioned for Maven and Wanda to stand back. Clint kicked the door open. Once again, Pietro was nowhere to be seen. Clint kicked the next door open. Pietro was tied to a chair.

"Pietro!" Wanda cried. "Mmph!" Pietro tried yelling. Wanda ran towards him. Pietro frantically shook his head. Wanda didn't pay any attention to it. She ran to her brother's side and undid his gag. "Wanda," he breathed. "Pietro," she nearly sobbed. Pietro slowly stood and hugged Wanda. Wanda hugged back tightly. "Now we just need to get out of here," Clint said as Maven joined the family hug.

He let them have their hug, though. Eventually, they broke the hug. "Let's go," Pietro said with a smile. They headed out of the base and back to the Avengers Tower. HYDRA, the ATCU, the Brotherhood. They all tried to get Maven. And failed. Maven was safe with them.

And he always would be.


End file.
